


Правильное решение

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Cults, Dark, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Mirror Universe, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ей начинало казаться, что она ошиблась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильное решение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.

Иногда ей начинало казаться, что она ошиблась.  
В то время это казалось не просто логичным, но единственно возможным решением. Способностей к магии у неё никогда не было, а без них возможности хрупкого человеческого тела весьма ограничены, и не так-то просто достигнуть столь желаемой ей цели, мечты, которая сладко будоражила ей кровь, сколько она себя помнила.  
Нелегко ввергнуть мир в хаос, когда ты – всего-навсего обычная девчонка.  
Конечно, всегда оставалось лучшее изобретение человечества – оружие. Она любила оружие, неважно, будь это подаренный её родителями пистолет, чья рукоять так удобно ложилась в ладонь, или ритуальный кинжал, которым однажды доверил ей вскрыть живот очередному еретику Настоятель. Оно прибавляло сил, превращало обычную смертную в нечто большее – того, кто сам способен нести смерть.  
Убивать – не во имя истинного бога, но во имя собственной жажды крови.  
Но этого было мало. У неё по-прежнему не было собственной силы. Она могла пользоваться чем-нибудь магическим, но эта магия не принадлежала ей, а лишь дразняще обжигала руки недоступной, чужой мощью.  
И, если оружие сильнее тебя, почему бы не стать им самой?  
Поэтому она и вызвалась добровольцем, как только узнала о новом оружии: самом могущественном, что когда-либо было в распоряжении Ордена. И цена его создания была весьма высока – но, если речь шла о силе, её не пугали ни боль, ни смерть. В конце концов, это ведь всего лишь человеческое тело, мясной мешок с костями и ничего более.  
Её родители были горды и счастливы – хотя вряд ли догадывались о её истинных мотивах. Что, когда терзали её плоть и сливали её кровь в священный сосуд, она думала совсем не об их боге.  
Быть призраком оказалось приятнее, чем она думала. Она могла менять внешность, лишь подумав об этом. Она могла становиться невидимой. И самое главное – теперь на кончиках ей пальцев тлела невиданная сила, в любой момент готовая обернуться смертоносным пламенем.  
И она использовала это пламя при первой же возможности.  
Она равнодушно смотрела на корчившихся на полу родителей, чей разум она опалила своим касанием. И когда ничего не понявший Настоятель тоже протянул руку к пистолету, она окатила его и остальных разрушительной огненной волной, в которую вложила весь свой гнев и презрение к ним и их богу. Церковь наполнилась криками, переходившими в предсмертные стоны и хрипы – они звучали для неё самой прекрасной в мире музыкой.  
Она не особо расстроилась по поводу того, что теперь некому будет воспользоваться её новообретённой силой: ведь каждому оружию необходим тот, кто может нажать на спуск. Соблазн отделаться наконец от этих идиотов был слишком велик. И даже если придётся подождать нового… нет, не хозяина, конечно – помощника, может, даже партнёра – что ж, у неё есть время.  
Но время шло, и никто не приходил.  
Гниющие трупы превратились в скелеты, стены покрылись густой пылью, и углы затянулись паутиной. Дни сменялись неделями, те месяцами, наконец, счёт пошёл на годы.  
Ожидание затягивалось.  
Иногда ей начинало казаться, что она ошиблась со своим скоропалительным решением. Да, пришлось бы убивать ради опостылевших ей людей и ненавистного бога – но, возможно, она со временем придумала бы иной способ избавиться от них. Нашла бы нового… напарника. И не пришлось бы сходить с ума от отчаяния и злости.  
Иногда ей даже начинало казаться, что лучше было бы остаться человеком.  
Она определённо сходила с ума.  
Но ад проявил к ней милость ещё раз.  
На исходе второго года в церковь, с трудом открыв тяжёлую скрипучую дверь, вошёл человек. Он не был похож ни на кого из тех, что ей доводилось знать. Несмотря на странный вид – золотистая жилетка и длинный пояс, нелепая бородка, шляпа, словно украденная у кого-то из киногероев — от него исходила аура непоколебимой уверенности в себе. Она с интересом наблюдала за ним, на всякий случай оставаясь невидимкой.  
Человек вытащил из кармана джинсов потёртый клочок бумаги, смахивающий на карту.  
— Вроде оно, — пробормотал он. Спрятал его обратно и направился к алтарю, аккуратно обходя останки членов Ордена.  
— Да, — с явно слышимыми нотками обожания выдохнул незнакомец, увидев пистолет. Потянулся было к нему — но вдруг замер и посмотрел прямо на неё.  
— Не возражаешь?  
— Ты видишь меня? — она удивлённо подняла брови. — Почему?  
— Скорее, чувствую, — он самодовольно усмехнулся. — По-твоему, я похож на дилетанта, который полез бы искать волшебное оружие, даже не соизволив поучиться магии самому?  
— Да, — не задумываясь, ответила она, став видимой.  
Человек рассмеялся.  
— Ты мне уже нравишься, дорогая. Что скажешь, — он протянул ей руку, — если мы выберемся из этой дыры и попробуем принести немного хаоса в их уютный мирок?  
Иногда ей казалось, что она сделала ошибку.  
Но теперь, глядя в его искрящиеся недобрым смехом глаза, она поняла, что ей это просто казалось.


End file.
